dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Abagail Raimi's Auror Test
Name: Abagail Raimi Age: 25 JacktheCat (talk) 14:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Part One 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I want to become an Auror because I have seen what power has done to my brother, Harry Raimi and my cousin, Shiloh Black they have both taken power too far and it has consumed them into, well killing one of them and the other losing the people he loves, which is almost like killing them. So, since I have seen them both I would like to work with Dark Wizards and Witches to turn their lives around in prison and help them to become better people. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: My greatest Magical abilities...hm I would say that one of my most powerful abilities that I can use to my advantage but i hate using are the Unforgivable Curses and another I am very proud that I can do is brew potions, I especially excel in brewing Antidotes, Love Potions and Truth Serums. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others?: I believe I have many characteristics that make me a better candidate than others for the job, and they are: * I can see good in people, so I will not be easily frightened by Wizards and Witches * I am able to do spells exceddingly well and a select few of spells with hand-magic * I have seen what greed and power can do to a person and I know how to cope with it so I can try and help them get rid of their problems and not be so evil * And finally, I have experienced Dark Wizards first hand, them being my brother and cousin 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? * Defence Against the Dark Arts- Exceeds Expectations * Charms- Exceeds Expectations * Potions- Outstanding * Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations Part Two 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so?: If I saw someone that was believe to be a dark wizard, I would invite him to sit down with me at a pub and talk to him and see if he seemed like a Dark Wizard or not, and I would do this because you do not want to make a scene over someone that is under suspicion but there is nothing over the top about just having a drink and checking the guy out to see if he is bad or not. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save?: That is a very easy question, I would save the captives over myself, because they were captured and were feeling pain and I am just living in my fabulous house and do not know the true pain they have, so yes I would sacrifice myself to save them. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise?: I would ensure in my demise that my loved ones back home know that I love them and that I tried the best I could to stay alive and I died a hero. Part Three Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: * Full bodied Patronus * Variety of curses and counter curses * Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm * Knowledge of venomous plants Category:Auror Admission Test